


Now I'm Alone (The World)

by SPARROWPJOHOO



Series: Miraculous Ladybug, Identity reveal, one-shots. [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARROWPJOHOO/pseuds/SPARROWPJOHOO
Summary: There used to be five of us. Now, I'm alone.





	Now I'm Alone (The World)

**There used to be five of us. Now, I'm alone.**

We used to think nothing could stop us. That we were invincible. We would win from Hawk Moth, just like we had won from the Akuma's. Because we were good, and good always triumphs. No one ever told us how naive we were.

Chloé Bourgeois was the first to fall. We were young and reckless. Queen Bee, the hero who was desperate to show everyone she had changed into a good person. She took up too many Akuma's at once.

_"Chloé!" The heroes ran towards the girl that was lying on the ground. _

_"It's okay," she had panted. "At least I finally did something good with my life."_

_"Don't say stuff like that! You're going to be alright."_

She died before the ambulance could reach her. That was the day we found out that Ladybug's cure didn't heal the death. It was also the day we grew up, even if we were still only children.

The city had mourned their hero. Mayor Bourgeois resigned and he barely came out in public again. The remaining heroes decided to tell each other who we were.

_"Oh my God," Alya whispered as she stood next to Nino._

_"Marinette?" Nino gasped. _

_"Yeah, that's- that's me," she stuttered, unsure of how her friends would react. _

_Nino finally broke the silence._ _"This is awesome!" _

_"You think so?" _

_"Of course!" _

_Alya started laughing and pulled her best friend in a hug. But Marinette noticed that Chat hadn't spoken yet. _ _He was just staring at her with a slack jaw_

_"Chat? Are you okay?" _

_"Plagg, claws in." _

_"Adrien?!"_

Marinette and Adrien soon started to date, and we started to go after Hawk Moth, trying to get revenge for Chloé.

**There used to be five of us. Now, there's four. **

Alya Césaire was second. It was almost two years after Chloé had died. Alya saw the bullet heading for Ladybug, her best friend, and jumped in front of it.

_"RENA!"_

Our transformations dropped but none of us cared.

_"There's a tension covering the city as one of our heroes appeared to be injured," Nadja Chamack said on live television. _

_Nino changed first as he clung to his girlfriend who transformed back too. _

_Marinette was sitting next to Nino and Adrien on the other side of Alya. Their suits disappeared right before the ambulance arrived. _

_"It seems like we finally know who our heroes are," Nadja said with a shaky voice. "Though I'm sure everyone had wished it was under different circumstances."_

Alya's family was already waiting in the hospital by the time we got there. The rest of are families soon arrived. Except for Adrien's father. He didn't call or even send his assistant. Nobody showed up for Adrien, so Marinette's family comforted them.

Alya died on the operating table, and suddenly, everything in the world looked gray.

_"I'm sorry to inform you, but miss Césaire has passed away." _

_The light in Nino's eyes seemed to fade away as Marinette broke down in Adrien's arms. _

_Nora was frozen to the ground, not even blinking or moving one inch. She was sure she had misheard it, because her sister couldn't have died. She had promised to protect her. _

_Ella and Etta found comfort in in their father and mother's embrace. They were still a little unsure what had happened, and they just wanted to see their sister, not knowing they would never see her again. _

_Nino was staring in horror at Marinette and Adrien who were looking back at him in concern. _

_"Nino?"_

_"This isn't supposed to happen," He whispered. "We're the good guys." _

**There used to be five of us. Now, there's three. **

Adrien went home to a cold home, angry about how his father had left him alone, not knowing about the whirlwind his life was about to become.

_"Just give me your Miraculous, Adrien!"_

_"You killed them! YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS!"_

He barely escaped, but eventually arrived at the Dupain-Cheng bakery where he found a safe home that would take care of him. They informed the police about his father business, but when the police with help of the heroes arrived at the Agreste Mansion, Hawk Moth was long gone.

The Akuma's still kept coming. And when the heroes fought them, Adrien seemed calm, but his calm hid a storm. There was fire burning behind his eyes, and that was his downfall. Desperate to avenge his friends that he lost, and make his father punish, he pushed himself too far.

_"ADRIEN NO!"_

Ladybug was too late. She could only watch as the love of her life slipped away to a place where he could never escape from.

_"No, please," she sobbed as she hugged Adrien's lifeless body. "You can't do this to me you stupid cat. Wake up!"_

_Tears were streaming down Nino's face. Just months after losing Alya, he lost his best friend. _

Marinette couldn't be consoled again. She stopped doing anything but look for Hawk Moth and fight his minions. She didn't smile and wouldn't speak to anyone except her last friend. They had lost everything but they had lost it together. The city was shocked by their heroes' deaths, and soon started to lose hope.

_"We aren't supposed to lose," Marinette whispered as she looked at the city in the dark night. "We're the heroes." _

**There used to be five of us. Now, there's two. **

There was a thunderstorm raging above the last two heroes off Paris. The last two that was about to become one.

_"Marinette? Marinette look at me!" Nino carefully laid the hero down. "It's gonna be okay." _

_But Marinette was staring at the sky. "It was storming the day I fell in love with Adrien, the day I became Ladybug," she whispered. "That was the day my life actually began." _

_"HELP! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Nino screamed out of the top off his lungs. Master Fu had made Nino the Guardian of the Miraculous' when he gave him his Turtle Miraculous. Shortly after that, he had passed away. Nino was their Guardian, their protector. So why couldn't he protect them?_

_"Nino," Marinette finally looked away from the sky. "Tell my parents that... t-that I'm sorry." _

_"You can tell them that yourself when we get you out of here," he whispered as the tears started to stream. _

_"I- I don't think I have the... the t-time for that," she stuttered as the spark in her eyes started to fade away. _

_"No, no you don't get to die on me. You're all I have," Nino couldn't hold it together anymore. "After everyone we lost, you can't leave me alone." _

_"I'm sorry... t-truly am. And I hope you find y-your peace soon." _

**There used to be five of us. Now, I'm alone.**

Carapace was racing over the roofs of Paris. He stopped on the Bourgeois hotel as he remembered their first conversation with Chloé as friends, as heroes. The first conversation that was soon followed with hundreds more.

He stared at Alya's house from the other side of the street. The lights were still on in the living room, but he didn't see anyone. Alya's room was dark and deserted, but everything was still there. Now, after everything, he could only remember the nights with five cups of hot chocolate and a movie marathon after an Akuma. Alya, the love of his life. _I'll see you soon, my love. _

Nino closed his eyes at the memories that came flooding back at the sight of the abandoned Agreste Mansion. The painful, but also the joyous. Adrien, his best friend. The boy he talked to about everything, gone forever.

He had to stop the tears from flowing at the sight of Marinette's balcony where they could always come knocking and find a warm and generous family waiting to help you. Marinette, his last friend. The girl he knew before Adrien and even Alya. The kind friend that helped everyone. Now he had lost even her.

He kept running, running until he had reached the Eiffel Tower. He stopped once he was right in front of it and he waited. The sky was filled with grey clouds as he waited for Hawk Moth. And finally, he showed up.

"Have you come to surrender?" a voice behind him asked. Nino turned around and faced the super villain. Over Hawk Moth's shoulder, he saw the frightened crowd of civilians that was desperate for answers and wanted to know what would happen.

"No."

Gabriel Agreste raised his eyebrow. "You lost everyone. I took your little gang apart one by one until you crumbled. You have no way of winning. Just give me the Miraculous'."

"I don't know where they are," Nino said.

Hawk Moth was silent for a second, his face unreadable. "What did you just say?"

"I gave them to someone else to look after them and I don't know where they are now. It's obvious we lost, I know that. Paris, on the other hand, hasn't lost. We thought we would win, because that is what always happens in stories. It's easy to become evil, and so much harder to stay good. The only way to stay good is to have people you love by your side. This all started with two young teenager, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste, four years ago who fell desperately in love. It won't stop with them and it won't stop with me. Someone will stop you, even if it isn't me."

Hawk Moth looked too surprised to say anything.

"You will never get the Miraculous."

As Hawk Moth growled and charged at the hero in rage, he remembered all the people he lost.

Chloe Bourgeois, the girl who desperately wanted to show everyone she had become good.

Alya Césaire, the girl that loved superheroes and just wanted to become part of their world.

Adrien Agreste, the boy that had been neglected as a child but found love again with his Ladybug and his friends.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the girl with the weight of the world on her shoulders who wanted to save her friends but couldn't.

And he thought about the legacy they would leave behind, the strength that would be needed to defeat Hawk Moth.

**There used to be five of us, but now that number is about to become zero. **


End file.
